Template talk:Skill box
i updated your template to level 5+6. mainly for use with morale and enhanced attributes. i wondered about your implementation of casttime and cooldown ... some numbers seem wrong. care to look at it ? Aroddo 12:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Do you have an example? I'm not sure what you are talking about... There are chances I may have mixed up the order between the table headers and contents. Happypal 12:05, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::If you were talking about numbers that were already present in the pages, I did not upload them, and they contain a few typos... Happypal 12:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::What did you do to the skillbox ? It's either broken or intentionally looking quite different. See |, edit it then click preview. [[User:Aroddo|Aroddo 12:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, I changed the layout, but nothing should be broken. What do think about it? Happypal 12:55, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Dunno... I kinda relied on the description field, which should stay in my opinion. How you're going to change the layout is your choice, but I need to know what fields you're changing so I know which data I can dynamically grab. Aroddo 16:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah, I also think the fields for skill images are quite handy to have for the same reason. I'd rename them to image or something though.Aroddo 16:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Are there any skills using the new updated template ? For testing? Aroddo 11:56, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Technically, any skill using the template is using the updated template. However, you might have to wait for a cache update. You can look at Pounce for the most up to date skill page. 13:24, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You know, we could put the entirety of the page into a template. Start off the template with any provided images, then have a description with the quote template, then finally the table. --JonTheMon 14:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) <- Yes, I know that, but it is overkill, IMO. Once the pages are written, and since the quote and the image are already templated (see Template:Quote & Template:Skill image), I don't think there will ever be a need for it. If we do decide to do it though, I'd rather it be a different template, that would call this one. Happypal 15:23, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind, it might be a good idea, actually, trying it out. Happypal 15:26, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::So, do you like it? One reason I suggested it was that we could still have the description using the quote template, but also give the description for DPL. --JonTheMon 15:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know if you noticed, but I always kept the description field specifically for dpl (it's even in the template description). So no worries there. Happypal 06:27, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm aware of that. However, the for something pretty vital to a skill, I'd rather have a description that is used than one that is just reference info for something else. --JonTheMon 14:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::How about this: Description field is for a short description, like it's now. Anything more elaborate goes into the skill's article page. Aroddo 16:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) What I need for dpl and everything else ... # Each skill must have it's own page! Even if it's tempting to put an additional skill inside just because it's available only when the prerequisite skills are taken, don't do that. # Everything that is part of the skill must be part of the template. If there's an image, put an image_name field in the template and use it to generate the output on the skill page. No exceptions! Stuff like comments, bug notices, etc. can be put outside the template, but everything else must be in. # Regarding skill articles: Categorize them. Look at the Category:Queen_of_Thorns_skills to see how. This allows us to grab required data without problems. Demonstation. This: category=Queen of Thorns Open Skills include={Skill box}:name,{Skill box}:description format=,,\n, secseparators = \n20px, %PAGE% - ,'' ... produces this: category=Queen of Thorns Open Skills include={Skill box}:name,{Skill box}:description format=,,\n, secseparators = \n20px, '%PAGE%' - '', ... The above script obviously uses an obsolete template structure. name should be repaced by imagename or something. Aroddo 13:48, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Whatever you want, All the above is fine with me. However: :#You are as responsible as anyone else to do all this stuff. :#I have gone through some measures to make sure that for ALL skill, the image name is "skillName".png, so there is no need for an "imagename" field. The ONLY exceptions are the "Off" skills, like "Ooze Off.png". but technically, there is no "Ooze Off" skill, so no problem. :#About your queen of thorns skill category. Right now, these are already categorized in "abilities" categories. We will have to change them to "skill" categories. Also: The skill category structure should be (names not exact): ::::*Passive Skills ::::*'Active Skills' <- Here, in between "Queen of Thorns Skills" and her "Open"/"Close" category ::::**Opened Active Skills ::::**Closed Active Skills. :It'll allow us to run a DPL on all demigod active skills, for example. :Also, once a skill is in a subcategory, there is no need to put in in the top category (like Uproot, which is both "Queen of Thorns Open Skills" and "Queen of Thorns skills") :Happypal 15:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::over at the nwn2 wiki we had every skill (aka feat) or spell categorized to kingdom come. see http://nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Cause_Fear for a spell that has about 15 categories. Extra categories don't hurt if they are chosen wisely. Has obvious benefits for generating interesting lists, too (e.g. all items that give dodge bonus). And about that subcategory thing: I had the impression that items in a subcategory do not inherit the father category, which is why they don't appear in the father categories page. ::For QoT and all other DGs i can imagine these categories: ::* Queen of Thorns Skills ::* Queen of Thorns Open Form Skills ::* Queen of Thorns Closed Form Skills ::* Active Skills ::* Passive Skill ::* Area Effect Skills ::* Direct Damage Skills ::* Damage Over Time Skills ::* Skills that lower Enemy Speed :: ,,, and so on. :: Looks intimidating but once that system is set up, it works quite well. ::Aroddo 16:48, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I'm just saying that once the skill is part of "Queen of Thorns Open Form Skills", then there is no need to categorize it as a "Queen of Thorns Skills". I hqve no problem with the rest of the categories. Happypal 06:24, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I tried removing "QoT Skills" from Uproot and it didn't show up in that category anymore. Just in the open-abilites section which still was a subsection to that category. Is there something I forgot ? Aroddo 10:56, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::2 things. First, the main skills cat is "Queen of Thorns s'kills. Secondly, if you use category=*Queen of Thorns skills include={Skill box}:name,{Skill box}:description format=,,\n, namespace= secseparators = \n , '%PAGE% - ,'' :::::it'll get you what you want. --JonTheMon 14:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Also, if you want a specific list in a specific order, there are 2 ways of going about that. 1, specify a static list of skills in a certain order, replacing ''category= with titlematch=Summon Shambler|Mulch Shambler|Bramble Shield|Open. Second, you can specify a sortkey when you specify which category a page is on. Just do something like 01 --JonTheMon 14:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Custom Headers Custom Headers would help. Tried to do Oaks Raise Dead Ward, but couldn't because there's no "Chance to Convert" field yet. Aroddo 00:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I am planning to do them, but please be patient. I hope they will be done by Wednesday, not before. Happypal 06:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::At the moment I put the stuff in the Effects column. That ain't too bad either. Aroddo 23:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Alternate Names for multilevel skills Someone cautioned against skill boxes because it's hard to put skills in that are dependend on other skills, like Oaks Raise Dead Ward, whose fifth level has a different name and a completely different effect. My solution would be to allow an alternate name for a skill on a named level. If that name exists, it appears instead of e.g. Raise Dead Ward V. If you can do that then I'll manage the rest. Aroddo 23:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I could work something out, though it might be a bit hackish. I'll simply use the field "name5" in the interface though, as that is the obvious title. Happypal 17:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC)